1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio/visual (AV) amplifiers, selection methods, programs, and recording media, and more particularly, to an AV amplifier, a selection method, a program, and a recording medium that are capable of displaying a menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AV amplifier of an example of the related art has a function of assigning an input terminal that receives a particular audio signal or an input terminal that receives a particular video signal, from among terminals provided in the AV amplifier, to an input identifier, such as “VIDEO”, “DVD”, “TV”, “CD” or the like, registered in advance in the AV amplifier, as shown in FIG. 1. In this function, setting menu items, such as assigning of an input of a digital audio signal, assigning of an input of a component video signal, and assigning of an input of a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) signal, are separately provided.
In FIG. 1, “assign category”, such as “digital assign”, “component video assign (Component V. Assign)”, or “HDMI assign”, indicates a category of assignment of an input terminal, such as digital, component, or HDMI. “Port”, such as “VIDEO1 COAX”, “VIDEO1 OPT”, or the like, indicates an input terminal. “Connected device”, such as “VIDEO1”, “VIDEO2”, “VIDEO3”, or the like, indicates an input identifier of a device connected to a corresponding input terminal.
A setting procedure performed for a menu will be described below. First, a desired input terminal is selected from among input terminals provided by the menu. Second, a desired input identifier is selected from among input identifiers that can be assigned to the selected desired input terminal.
Accordingly, an input terminal is assigned to an input identifier.
In this case, a list of final states of assignment between input identifiers and input terminals is not provided.
In an example of the related art, category icons indicating corresponding categories are arranged and displayed in the horizontal direction of a menu screen and content icons indicating contents belonging to a category selected by a user are arranged and displayed in the vertical direction that is orthogonal to the direction in which the category icons are arranged (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-86621).